Fear of the Name
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Ginny is fed up with Harry not making a move, and decides she's putting matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Fear of the name

"Dismissed."

He couldn't help but rub his temples. The migraine was in full force, of course trying to make his bloody recruits say Voldemort did not help. These supposedly 'tough' recruits kept saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-bloody-Named, and the dunderheads flinched at the _mention_ of Voldemort.

He looked up from his musings when he smelt it. Or should he say her, it always seemed to either tease him or comfort him; the musty smell of books and the sweet smell of rain. Ginny, in the purest form, made it excruciatingly hard not to push her up against the wall and devour that - Stop! I broke it off, and she deserves better than some horny pervert.

It had been two years since the last battle, and one year since he had become an auror training-officer. And some of the worst six months of his life had been up to now, having her in his platoon.

He couldn't help but notice how amazingly sexy she was. As day after day she out-spelled and out-maneuvered older and far bigger and experienced than her. Her flaming hair would seem to come to life as the saucy grin would show up during dueling practice. Blinking, he realized he had been zoning out.

She smirked, recognizing the guilty eyes, and how nervous he is. _He is never going to make a move _she realized_. It was time to end this. This is ridiculous!_

She winked at him as she walked across the room; purposely swinging her hips, and in a bold move straddled his hips. _This is going to be fun_. She saw the look on his face and grinned.

This, even though it felt amazing, was enough to make Harry realize that he was not, in fact, daydreaming.

"Ginn-"Ginny pushed her lips against his.

"Shut up".

Not one to be easily deterred he said back, "Stop". Her big brown eyes looked at him, her face completely closed off. Dang what the hell was she thinking?

"Harry, I love you. I have since-well, since second year. You need to grow up! I'm offering you this. "She said while gesturing with her hands to her chest (a favorite of his) and the rest of her toned body. "Am I that flat chested! Do you NOT want me_?_ Am I so ugly that you still refuse to love me, because I could be in danger or I'm too young? **What is it**?!" She was panting now, getting the air she had forgotten about during her rant.

Harry, it seemed, could not draw his eyes from her chest. His eyes flickered to her face before continuing to stare. "You, um, have, uh, what I mean to say is _they_ are uh, great and um, I, uh, like _them _

the way they are…" he looked down at their laps, oh god, he realized how retarded he sounded. This was worse than fifth year!

She smirked when she realized he couldn't bring himself to say breasts. She thought for a second, smiling about what he said. He really was sweet, though a bit inarticulate. She brought her lips to his ear and nibbled at his lobe before saying in the huskiest voce she could "Harry… I think I understand now. You're afraid of me. Like you always say, the fear of the name only increases the fear of the person, or in this case, my body." At this she drew her lips to his jaw for one last kiss before smiling innocently at him as she climbed off his lap and left the conference room.

_Hopefully, tonight_, she thought, _he'll show me that bravery of his and confront the Chest-That-Must-Not-Be-Named (or touched)._

_Ahhh._ She stretched. _All in a days work._


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I kept getting requests for a sequal, and it turns out that I fold under peer-pressure ;D. Lol so this is the FINAL chapter, and it's my first attempt at smut so be gentle, but tell the truth if you reveiw...Well This is pretty much thanks to my beta, b-ballerkate501 she rocks, so hope you all like it, have a great summer :D

* * *

"I can't lose you again. I can't I can't I can't."

The whispered words, added with the soft touches and the lingering kisses, were driving her to the brink. The hot, tight spring inside of her wound tighter and tighter. So close. She opened her eyes when he paused on her stomach and locked eyes with him. She knew he was making sure. Making sure she was ready for this, ready for him. Smiling, she locked her legs around his chest.

"I love you, I want you, I need you"

With those words he continued his track of open-mouthed kisses, soft nibbles and whispered touches down her stomach, circling her legs, and up her thighs.

She arched her back, "Harrrry." she wouldn't be embarrassed, she could only feel. Feel him so close to her, so intimate. He kissed her there, on her flower, and then there was the purest form of bliss. He kept kissing her as she rode her first orgasm of the night, prolonging, and promising future stronger, more beautiful ones.

"Oh Merlin." She couldn't move. Her muscles seemed to have gained 30 pounds. "Mmm. Harry-" and suddenly she could move. Her hips bucked as two fingers were inched into her tight opening. Back arching, fingers gripping, she lost control as the feelings of his teeth scraping her bud and his fingers pumping her invaded her body; stretching her, bombarding her. He pumped her fast and unmerciful until she was ready.

Surprising how fast her second orgasm came.  
So different from the first, slow smooth ride, this one was hot and fast, and caused her vision to go blurry and her muscles to lock. White dots danced in her vision as she came down from it.

Barely catching her breath she felt his lips on hers. The kiss spoke volumes, teeth scraping, tongues dueling and the erotic taste of herself made her hands reach for him. And then she was filled, filled with Harry, filled with love, and the knowledge that he was there to stay. Finally, he was there for her, after so many years of her unrequited almost-love, then the one year with him where she breathed love, only to have him gone again...and now he was here. He filled her.

The urgency of their love making, and the urgency of having each-other finally was there and made everything so much more intense, more strong, and made both of them so amazed. They kissed, the salty tears mixing in his and her taste. His deep chuckle reverberated through his chest and she felt it in her _soul_. He kissed her fore-head, her chin, her cheeks, her nose, her jaw in slow, meaningful kisses as he made love to her.

They wound around each other, learning, melting, memorizing. And then he hit her there, her G-spot, and she screamed and arched and ached and _squeezed._ And then there was only her and him and this amazing feeling of love and lust and _rightness_ as he came with her filling her as she'd never been filled before.

"I guess it's safe to say that I over-cummed my fear" Their laughter, kisses, and whispered promises filled the night as they finally found _rightness_.

End


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the right that goes along with it. Those belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. Who is filthy rich…


End file.
